The ExWives Club
by MoveBitch
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are getting divorced and to help get her self esteem back Spencer goes on the TV show The Exwives club'
1. Chapter 1 Spencer's Video Diary

**Spencer's video diary**

Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat and looked directly into the camera that was aimed at the spot on the bed she was sitting at.

"Hey, my name is Spencer Carlin." She shifted on the bed and nervously wrung her hands together.

"I first met Ashley in my junior year of high school and after a couple months of just being friends we began to date. By our first date I knew I had already fallen for her. She was beautiful, funny, smart, kind, and caring." Spencer wiped the tears that were now falling freely down her face and gave a small biter laugh.

"Of course at first our relationship was hard because there are a lot of homophobic people out there but with Ashley by my side I was ready to face anything." Spencer stopped talking and reached over to grab the picture frame on the nightstand. She held it up to reveal her and Ashley wearing beautiful dresses and holding each other close under an arch.

"This was our wedding day." Spencer's voice cracked and more tears fell from her eyes. "It was seven years ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday. When we had our first dance she whispered in my ear that she would always love me and I believed her."

Spencer hurdled the picture across the room, as hard as she could, causing it to shatter everywhere. She refocused her gaze at the camera and she bitterly spoke, "I fucking believed her!"

"Our marriage fell apart when I caught her in bed with another woman. I would have thought that she would have showed some remorse but all she did was pack her things and move out. She later told me that she was living with that _thing_ and she was in love with her." Spencer put her head in her hands and then quickly looked back up.

"I have a son with her and it's so confusing to love someone so much that looks like someone you're trying to hate." This time Spencer gave a small genuine smile and reached for another picture on the nightstand and held it up showing a toddler.

"His name is Justin Clay and he just turned two. Not only did Ashley hurt me she hurt Justin. She hasn't really seen much of him since she left." Spencer gently placed the picture back where it originally was.

"Sometimes I wish had just listened to my mom about her. If I did maybe nothing like this would have happened to me." There was a pregnant pause and then Spencer continued talking.

"I think you should choose me to be on 'Ex-Wives Club' because right now I feel completely empty and the only that keeps me going is my son. I really want to regain my self-esteem and get over her because I'm tired of crying." Spencer sat up, turned the camera off, and sat back on her bed. This was a huge step for her and she prayed that she would be chosen.


	2. Chapter 2 The Show

It took the producers of the Ex-Wives a while to except Spencer, two months to be exact, and during that time Spencer just fell into a deeper depression. She hardly ate at all and only got out of bed to feed Justin.

The only contact she had with Ashley at that time was the child support checks in the mail. Which only made her break down even more so she tore them up.

Her brother Glen's wife, Chelsea, was the one who recieved the call from Hollywood and without asking Spencer if she still wanted to go through with it, excepted the invatation. The whole car ride to Hollywood from her LA mansion made her quezy but with the support of her parents, Justin, Aiden, Chelsea, Kyla, Glen, Sean, Madison, and her friend of two years Nina, she was ready to face anything.

A short, fat, bald guy told her it was time for her to go on set. So Spencer reluctently stood up and tried with all her might to look confident as she walked to the table where the three hosts sat. All three of them stood up to greet her. First Marla Maples, next Shar Jackson, then Angie Everhart. They were all really nice and to be quite honest, before Spencer did the research on this show she only knew who Shar Jackson was.

They did some small talk for a little while and then Marla Maples, Donald Trump's Ex, asked her the dreaded question.

"Tell us about your relationship with Ashley?"

Spencer first took a deep breath and then started to talk.

"Well I meet her when I was 16 and moved to LA from Ohio. At first we were just friends but then we fell in love. It was hard from parents, siblings, and other temptations trying to keep us apart but we made it. When we were 17 and in our senior year of High School she droped out and eventuly got her late dad's music manager Ethan to get her a record deal. She worked on her album while I finished school and everything was perfect. It just seemed to be getting better when she proposed to be on my graduation night. I obviously said yes. We got married right before her first album came out so that when she was on tour we could honeymoon at the same time. The honeymoon was amazing and at every concert she would play "She's Everything" a Brad Paisley cover for me. When our fourth wedding anaversery aproched she suggest that we should add on to our family by means of artifical insimanation and I agreed. I carred and gave birth to our son Justin Clay Davies when I was 21 and that's when things started to go down-hill."

Spencer looked up to see the faces of Marla, Shar, and Angie become more and more simpathedic. Which angered Spencer because the last thing she wanted was pity. 'Whatever' she thought and continued to the more painful part of the story.

"Ashley's second album came out and since I just had Justin I obviously couldn't go on tour with her again. I read in tabloids and saw news reports about cocain and herion abuse backstage but I shrugged it off thinking 'They're just printing this trash to sell'. Then came the rumors about different women and _men _having sex with her but I still didn't believe it. That is until she came home. Justin was nearing his second birthday so I went to the store to buy some party supluse and when I came home I got her in bed with another women and instead of saying anythinng or fighting for me she just walked out of the house. She now lives with this woman and she never comes to see Justin, all we get is child support."

The women all went around saying positive tings to and about Spencer before they layed out a plan for her.

Step 1 : Anger therapy

Step 2 : Get rid of all things sentamental that you shared

Step 3: Start anew


	3. Chapter 3 Step 1 : Anger therapy

Spencer learned she would be going to some place, with a man that was on the show that week also, to spaz out. She felt awkward and couldn't remember what the name of the woman was that they were meeting, she thought it was Debbie.

"So..." Spencer drawled out, trying to break the ice and make the drive there less awkward. "Uh, My name is Spencer."

"Justin." He said as he shook her hand. Spencer smiled brightly at him.

"That's my son's name, too!" The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's weird." If Spencer was happy before, she definitely wasn't now.

"Why the hell is that weird?" She spat. His face looked alarmed at how pissed she was.

"No, no, no! I just meant you're so young and you look like you haven't had anything bigger than an olive to eat in your life." He explained to her apologetically.

"Oh," Spencer muttered and turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry for getting pissy with you."

He waved her off and grinned. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I made it seem like I was insulting you."

Spencer liked him. He was sort of like her father. Spencer talked the rest of the two hour car ride there with him. She found out his wife of 18 years had cheated on him over 80 times and refused to let him see his 4 year old twin girls, Gabi and Mandy. He tried to commit suicide then found out about the 'Ex-Wives Club' and sent a tape in.  
Spencer told him the reason she was there and for the first time she didn't cry while telling her story.

'Blah! This is so boring!' Spencer thought. 

She was standing in a room, blindfolded, with a group of others while some woman was explaining for the second time what they were going to do and why. She wasn't brain dead and didn't need things spelled out for her, she knew what she had to do. I mean how hard is it to scream?

"Okay, begin!" The woman shouted and everyone, except Spencer, screamed bloody murder.

"Holy shit!" Spencer shouted as she ripped her blindfold of and shoved her index fingers in her ears. It didn't work, she could still hear everything crystal clear.

She glanced around to see what everyone, epically her new friend Justin or as he likes to be called 'J.D.', was doing. They were screaming like they were supposed to. But they weren't just screaming they were saying yelling things like 'How could you do this to me' or 'I hope she was worth it'.

"Why aren't you doing the exercise, Spencer?" The woman, whom Spencer decided on calling Debbie in her mind, asked her.

Spencer wheeled around and stared at her soundlessly.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, tapping her right foot lightly against the hardwood floor.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know. I guess because it seems pointless."

"Just try it and if it's so pointless you can stop." Debbie staid. Spencer rolled her eyes and gave a less than half hearted yell, causing Debbie to sigh.

"You aren't getting into it!" Debbie exclaimed. "Thing of everything Ashley put you through. She lied, cheated, and let you and your son high to dry."

Spencer's jaw began to get tighter with every word Debbie said and her knuckles were white from her clutching her hands into fists so hard.

"Think of those things and yell!"

Spencer hesitated a moment and then yelled as loud as she possibly could, "I FUCKING HATE ASHLEY DAVIES!"


	4. Chapter 4 Step 2

It was night out and everyone was sitting around a huge bon fire while holding on to the items that would soon join the flames.

"Every materialistic thing that your former spouses gave you are now completely worthless. The first person to be throwing things into the fire will be, Spencer Carlin." Debbie said.

Spencer stood up nervously with everything that used to mean the world to her.

"Before Spencer throws them into the fire she will tell us what it is and why it was important."

"Um, this is the first love note Ashley ever wrote to me or to anyone for that matter. It was also my first love letter." Spencer said with difficult, since there was a big lump forming in her throat.

"Now toss it in." Debbie said softly while indicating the fire. Spencer took one last look at it and tossed it into the fire. She waited until it completely turn into ash before she continued.

"This is my copy of our wedding day." Spencer held up the beautiful DVD and threw it in the fire like the letter.

"That was the best day of my life." Spencer hastily wiped the tears that were flowing down her porcelain skin with the black sleeve of her jacket. Spencer took the last thing in her hand, and without looking at it, threw into the fire.

"That was the diamond bracelet she gave me at prom. It was the last thing I talked about with my brother Clay before he died."

Spencer took one last look at the flames before she returned to her set.

Debbie smiled and said, "Very good, Spencer. Next is you J.D."

Spencer looked the smile on Shar Jackson's face and mentally prepared herself for what could be next.

"What was it about Ashley that really angered you the most?" Shar asked. Spencer took a deep breath and thought about it.

"How she always put everything before me." Spencer stated. Shar nodded in an 'I understand' way and lead Spencer to a very familiar guitar case a few feet away.

"Ashley took and destroyed so much of you." Shar said. "Now it's payback."

Spencer opened the case to see Ashley's favorite guitar. With no hesitation she roughly grabbed it out and started to slam it into the cement. After she broke as much as she could that way she started to step on it.

"This is because your music was so much more important than me and your son!"


	5. Chapter 5 Step 3 Start anew

Angie Everhart came to the center where Spencer had been staying for the last two days, and told her step three had just begun and assisted her to the black Hummer limo that was out front for them.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked nervously as she twisted her sweaty palms together. Angie just shook her head and stayed silent. Was something wrong?

The limo pulled up to a large building and Spencer read the sign that said 'Los Angeles Drug Rehabilitation Center for Women'.

"We're here." Angie said as she stepped out of the limo. Spencer glared daggers into her back and when she finally decided to get out of the limo her anger only increased.

"You're taking me to see Ashley aren't you!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Spencer's face was red and Angie gave her an 'I'm sorry look' before continuing to walk towards the building.

"No, don't walk away!" Spencer shout and ran after her. When she caught up to her she was about to yell again but Angie cut her off.

"Spencer if we're up to me you wouldn't have to be here, but the authorities and C.Y.S. said you were needed." Angie explained which didn't help her at all.

"Why?" She questioned softly. Angie took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Why don't you go find out and I'll wait here with the camera crew." Suggested Angie. Spencer nodded her head.

At that moment an L.A.P.D. walked up to her.

"Are you Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies?" He asked and Spencer cringed.

"Legally, yes." She answered..

He nodded and said, "Follow me please."

Spencer was now waiting outside room 308 on the 4th floor of the center while the officer went inside. He came out a few minutes later and waved her in.

Spencer walked in to see none other than her ex Ashley.

"Hey, Spence! I didn't think you would come." She said quietly with her head down. Spencer stepped forward a little and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have if the police and C.Y.S. didn't say they 'needed' me here." Spencer snapped at her. Ashley look up momentarily at her and Spencer could see her bloodshot red eyes and the dark black bags under them.

Spencer softened a bit.

"What is this about?" Spencer asked. Ashley didn't say anything she just pushed the red nurses button on the side of her bed and waited. Spencer waited, too. For what? She didn't know.

"Here he is Mrs. Carlin-Davies!" A bubbly redheaded nurse announced as she handed Ashley a bundle of blue blankets. The nurse walked out and Spencer was glued to her spot in shock. Ashley saw this and went on to explain.

"His name is Raife Spencer Carlin-Davies." She pulled down the blue blanket that was cover his face to show a _very _tiny baby boy with blond hair and big blue eyes.

"For the first five days I didn't know what to name him. I knew I wanted his name to be after my dad and when I looked at him I could help but to think of you." Ashley gushed.

"Why the hell would you think of me he's not mine." Spencer yelled at her causing the baby to cry in surprise. Spencer felt bad, because she may have hated Ashley and everything she did to her and Justin but she could never hate an innocent baby. No matter how hard she tried.

Ashley eased the crying baby back to sleep and Spencer couldn't help but to smile. She used to do the exact same thing with their son.

"Spence-" Ashley started to say but was cut off.

"It's Spencer to you." Ashley flinched.

"Spencer when I was away I did get into heroin, cocaine, and I drank and partied too much. I was messed up and cheated on you and you and Justin have every right to hate me but right now Raife and I really need you." She started to cry and pressed the red nurses button and they came and got baby Raife. Spencer looked down at her black heels with a deep frown.

"Why do you need me?" Spencer asked.

Ashley, who was still crying, said, "I didn't know I was pregnant until I went into labor which means I still had some substances in my body and since I didn't sign the divorce papers we are still legally married which means Child and Youth took away my rights to the baby but you have rights to him."

"So let me get this straight," Spencer said angrily. "You had a crack baby with some you cheated on me with and now you want to know if I'll take care of him!"

"Not by yourself but with me! Spence, you and I can raise Justin and Raife together! We always said we wanted two boys and two girls."

The three hosts of the Ex-Wives Club asked Spencer one last question.

"Are you going to start your life anew without Ashley or with her?"


	6. Chapter 6 Spencer After the show Part 1

Spencer didn't know what to say at first when she was asked. But then after a moment she explained that her situation was just like the song with or without you by U2, because she couldn't live with or without Ashley. They had children together and Spencer would never cut the boys away from their other mom. But then again Ashley always waltzed into Spencer's life expecting her to drop everything. If only real life was like the movies then maybe Spencer would get her happy ending.

It had been three months since Spencer had been on the Ex-Wives Club and her life seemed to be on an upward hill. She had a job were she could work from home so she could take care of Justin and Raife. Justin loved his new little brother but Spencer had caught him doing things like stealing toys from him, so her other job was the perfect fit anymore.

Ashley was still in rehab and would be for there next six months. Spencer got the occasional letter from her that said things like : I love you, I miss you, can you come visit, how are the boys, and I've been sober for this long. But Spencer never replied to them.

The door bell rang and Spencer, who was in the living room watching cartoons with Justin while Raife slept soundly by them, jumped up to answer it.

"Hey!" Spencer gushed as she greeted her sister-in-law, Chelsea, with a bone chorusing hug.

"It's good to see you too, girl!" Chelsea eagerly replied back.

Spencer ushered her in along with her brother Glen and their daughter Aasha.

"So Glen, do you think you can handle all three kids by yourself?" Chelsea asked her husband.

"Uhh yeah!" Glen remarked sarcastically as he scooped down to pick up his daughter.

"Now you girl go have fun with Kyla and Nina." He departed from the room.

Chelsea and Spencer looked at each other and gave a quick "OMG, I am soooo excited" squeal before they jetted out of the house and into Spencer hot red escalade.

Spencer, Chelsea, Kyla, and Nina had been at the club for a little over two hour and Spencer was already wasted.

"Spence, you're my favorite two beer queer!" Her friend Nina joked.

"Shut up!" Spencer slurred, hitting her lightly on her shoulder. Just then a beautiful brunette across the room caught her eye. Se began to stumble through the crowd until she reached the bombshell.

"I'm Spencer." She greeted, sticking her hand out. The woman smiled seductively and lightly too her hand and shook it.

"Carmen." She said.


	7. Chapter 7 After The Show Part 2

Sunlight poured in through the window burning Spencer's sensitive eyes and made her hangover headache hurt even more. She heard noise in the room but kept her eyes tightly shut, figuring it was just Justin, and pulled her silk sheets over her head. That's when it hit her.

Spencer quickly whipped her head up and instead of finding herself in her own bedroom she found herself in a bedroom she'd never seen, naked in a bed that wasn't hers.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" A cheerful voice called to her, making the painful ache in her head even more painful. Spencer looked at the source of the greeting and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Carmen?" She asked in shock. The last time she remembered seeing Carmen was when she was in High School and they had gone on a few dates when she and Ashley were on a little break.

"So you do remember me!" Carmen said excitedly. She walked over to Spencer, only wearing a large football jersey, and handed her one of the coffee mugs in her hand. Spencer was about to decline it and tell her she didn't like coffee but Carmen beat her to the punch.

"It's not coffee, it's cappuccino." Spencer reached for it, thanked her, and then drank it while making sure the bed sheet didn't fall down to expose her.

The two of them sat in silence until Spencer bluntly asked, "So did we sleep together?"

"Uh, yeah." Carmen replied quietly, heat rising to her face making it red. She tried to hide her face so Spencer wouldn't see her blush but it was too late, she already had seen it and thought it was extremely cute.

Just then Spencer felt the guilt eat away at her insides. She was still married to Ashley, legally, and she wasn't the type to cheat. Plus, she had left Justin and Raife with Glen all night without calling.

Jumping up, with a sheet around her, Spencer searched for her clothes franticly.

"Spence, look I'm sorry!" Carmen apologized as she watched Spencer run around her bedroom. With those words Spencer stopped in mid-run and looked at her.

"It's not you, it's just-" Spencer paused trying to think of something to say. "My brother is watching my children and I forgot to call."

Carmen relaxed and smiled now that she knew that Spencer didn't regret what they did.

"Oh. Well, can I have your number?" Asked Carmen nervously. Spencer smiled and took a pen from Carmen's nightstand and wrote her cell phone number on Carmen's hand.


	8. Chapter 8 Spencer's letter

Spencer slowly walked up the path towards her house and nervously braced herself for the anger that would be thrown at her when she entered.

"Where the hell have you been, Spencer Grace Carlin!" Glen yelled at her as she stepped in the house. Spencer looked at her brother and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Glen." She said meekly. Glen shook his head and continued to glare at her.

"You're lucky you got here when you did because right now Chelsea and I have to take Aasha to the doctor." Spencer looked at the family with a ton of guilt as they left. Spencer had forgotten her niece, whom was autistic, had an appointment with one of California's best doctors.

Spencer sighed and walked into the living room to her children.

"Mama!" Justin jumped in excitement when he saw her. Spencer bent on her knees and embraced him tightly. He returned to his spot in front of the television watching cartoons and Spencer turned her attention to her youngest son, Raife, who was gently being swung in his baby swing.

"Hey, sweetie." Spencer cooed to the groggy baby. She gently picked him up and smiled down upon him. "Mama is so sorry she came home so late."

She put him back in his swing, his favorite place in the world, and went into the kitchen to retrieve a pen, a notebook, and a few photos. Returning to the living room, Spencer sat on her couch began writing a letter to Ashley.

_**Dear Ashley,**_

_**How is everything working out for you? Good I hope.**_

_**Thanks for the pomes you wrote for me and the boys, they were really beautiful. Well I'm enclosing a few photos of the family.**_

_**Take care.**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_** Spencer**_

There were three photos all together. The first one was a professional photo of Spencer sitting down holding Raife and Justin peering at him smiling, Paula made them get this one. The second one was Spencer in her 'Naughty Nurse' costume she wore to Kyla's dress-up birthday party. The last one was Raife and Justin taking a nap together on Spencer's bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Ashley's Pov

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies?" A voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Ashley, whom was laying half asleep in her bed, gently picked her head up and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers flashed 9:18, also know as mail time in her unit of rehab.

"Coming!" Ashley half heartedly yelled as she cover herself with the black robe beside her bed. It was probably just another letter from her manager, Ethan, asking her if she was ok yet.

She opened the door slowly and reach her hand out for the envelope awaiting her. The buff, bald man handed her the letter, without looking twice at her, and walked to the room next door. Ashley looked down at the envelope and felt her heart leap with joy. It was from Spencer!

Ashley ran to sit on her bad. She hastily ripped the envelope, but careful enough to keep the inside contents undamaged. She carefully removed the pictures first and then the letter.

After reading what Spencer had wrote for what seemed like the millionth time, Ashley eagerly put the letter down to see the pictures. She loved them all but she had to admit, Spencer in her nurse costume was her favorite.

"Knock, Knock!" A voice called from the doorway of Ashley's room. She looked up to see Faith, the woman who's room was right next to hers. Faith was a recovering drug attic in her mid-40's and was so caring Ashley felt like she was the mother she never had.

Ashley jumped up, waving the letter and pictures in the. "Faith, she wrote!"

Faith grin grew wider as she walked farther in Ashley's room.

"What'd she say?" Faith questioned.

"She said she loved the poems I've been writing to her and she sent me some photos. Wanna see them?"

Faith couldn't help but to laugh at Ashley's reaction to the letter. It's like someone told a child that Christmas would be coming twice this year.

"I would love to." She responded.

Together they bother sat side by side on the bed and Ashley proudly held up the first picture.

"That is my wife Spencer," Ashley paused for Faith to get in her 'Oh she's gorgeous!' comment.

She pointed to the baby in Spencer's arms and said, "That's baby, Raife."

Faith responded with a drawn out 'Awww'.

"And that right there," Ashley said, pointing to Justin. "Is our oldest baby Justin."

There was a silence as Faith watched Ashley's longing gaze upon the photo. She really loved then and missed them so much it hurt.

"Your family is amazing, Ash." Faith quietly said.

Ashley snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Yeah, they are."

Ashley put the picture down and picked the second one up.

"Isn't she really hot?" Ashley asked as she stared at the 'Naughty nurse' picture, again.

"Hell, yeah!" Faith agreed. "Can you say, MILF!"

Ashley laughed and showed her the last picture.

"My boys." Ashley said sadly. "Faith, I've been the worst mom."

Faith shook her head. "Ashley, I felt the same way too. But now you becoming a better person. A _sober _you!"

Ashley obviously didn't agree as she began to cry.

_**Dear Spencer,**_

_**You can't even begin to imagine how happy I am that you finally wrote back! I think I nearly had a heart attack when the letter arrived.**_

_**Thank you so much for the pictures. Justin and Raife are getting so big! Before we know it they'll be teenagers! And that picture of you was so sexy! I hope you had fun at Kyla's party! Tell her her theme this year is better than the Michael Jackson one. LOL, Remember that!**_

_**I know this letter isn't as long as my previously letters but I have to go to group counseling!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ashley**_

_**P.S. I hope you like my pictures!**_

She attached two pictures. One was of her brand new tattoo on her right shoulder. In Script letters it had Justin and Raife's names. The second picture was of her cleavage. No she wasn't send a picture of her boobs to Spencer, she was showing her the other new tattoo that was on top of her heart _near _her left boob. It was a red heart with the words 'My heart belongs to Spencer' near it.


	10. Chapter 10 Ashley pt 2

Sitting in a circle with a bunch drug attics talking about your feelings was not Ashley's idea of fun. She would much rather be in her room writing a longer letter to Spencer but unfortunately this was court ordered.

She sat there with Faith by here side trying her best not to fall asleep while half listening to the new girl wine about her problems.

"Holy shit, Davies, that was a complete waste of 30 minutes!" Faith groaned as the two of them trudged to the cafeteria.

Ashley smiled a little when she realized how much it felt like High School all over again.

"Yeah." She agreed as they both stepped in line to get there food.

"So, did you send the letter to Mrs. MILF, yet?" Asked Faith as she ate one of her French fries on the way to the cash register with Ashley in tow.

"Yeah, first class and don't call her Mrs. MILF." Replied Ashley, giving Faith a small nudge with her elbow.

They both handed the old lady the money for their lunches then sat at one of the few empty tables. It started out like lunch always did, they had some small talk while pausing to eat. But then Faith started to notice more and more people glancing at them and then back down to something on their table.

"Uh, do I have something on my face?" Ashley asked Faith as she grabbed a napkin and started to wipe her mouth. Faith's eyebrow furrowed together in confusion and she shook her head.

"I'll go see." Faith stood up and Ashley watched her walk to one of the nearby tables and start talking to the ladies at it. At first she was really calm but then she picked up a magazine that the ladies were looking and gasped in shocked. In took her a few moments to move again but when she finally did it was painful slow towards Ashley, magazine in hand.

"Faith what's wrong?" Ashley questioned with a heavy heart.

Faith didn't answer, she just dropped the magazine in front of her. Ashley's heavy heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw it.

It was the 'National Enquirer' and on the front was a picture of Spencer KISSING another woman. Feeling the tears fall down her face, Ashley quickly ran out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days of pep-up speeches and Ashley still felt depressed. She hardly ever left her bed and didn't eat at all.

"So I got this call saying I should come and visit you. A voice rang from the doorway. Ashley weakly lifted her head to see who it was and then put it back down genially when she saw the face of her half-sister Kyla.

"From who?" Ashley asked.

Kyla walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"A woman named Faith." Kyla replied as she sat on the love seat near Ashley's bed.

Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes. Of course it was Faith, she'd been nagging Ashley to leave her room since the minute she steeped in it.

"Well I know you don't want to be here, Kyla, so you can just leave." Ashley spat at her bitterly.

"Oh stop with the self-pity." Kyla snapped back at her. The room fell uncomfortable silent and Kyla shifted guiltily in her seat.

"Why haven't you left your room, Ash?" Kyla questioned softly. Ashley slowly sat up in her bed, not bothering to fix her hair, glanced at Kyla and then opened the top door on her nightstand. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and extended it to Kyla.

"What is this?" Kyla asked, looking puzzled.

Ashley pressed her together so tight they turned white but managed to choke out, "Just look."

Slowly Kyla unfolded the paper and smoothed it down. Her eyes widened when she looked at it and even more when she look back up at her sister.

"Look, Ash, Spencer never meant for you to find out like this." Kyla said apologetically.

"Find out what?" Ashley screamed jumping up. "That she's moved on?"

Kyla jumped up too, her face starting to get red with anger.

"You are the one that cheated and ruined the marriage, Ashley! Spencer is allowed to be happy."

Ashley felt like she'd been slapped across the face but deep in her heart she knew Kyla was right.

"Kyla I messed up but," Ashley paused as she sat back down on her bed. "I need her back."

"Why don't you concentrate on getting sober first and contacting your kids before you try and jump back into marriage." Kyla stated and quietly left the room leaving Ashley in there alone again. She lightly put her hand over her heart, where the Spencer tattoo was, and felt it thump lightly. Spencer was the one for her and no matter how long it took and how many sluts she had to knock out of the way, Spencer would be hers once again


	12. Chapter 12

When Spencer was with Ashley she remembered how the media portrayed her as the golden girl who kept the famous and well loved rocker Ashley Davies stable. Now that Ashley was in rehab and pictures of Spencer making out with Carmen in the night club were out Spencer was portrayed as a cheating whore who only got with Ashley for her money.

Spencer threw the paper on the ground with disgust and anger. How dare they interfere with her personal life! She and Ashley were more than willing to write songs about their personal lives but when people treated them like they were cadged animals on display it made her blood boil.

"So I'm guessing you saw it." Kyla said walking into the kitchen with her hands full with coffee and daunts. She sat everything down on the table and looked at Spencer waiting for her to reply.

Spencer snatched of one the coffees and glared at her. Kyla sat down across from her and shifted uneasily in the chair.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." She took a small bite of her donut and stayed quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it." Spencer stated shortly. Kyla nodded her head understandingly and offered her the box of fatty donuts. Spencer shook her head and took another long sip of her drink.

"So where were you yesterday?" Spencer asked. Kyla down looked at her hand.

"Uh," She paused. "If I tell you, you promise not to get mad?"

Spencer grinned and said, "I'll do my best, Ky."

"IwenttoseeAshley." Kyla said quickly, hoping like hell Spencer didn't hear her. But as she looked up at the blonde she knew she understood her perfectly.

"Is something wrong with her?" She asked worriedly. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her heart was heavy all of a sudden.

"Well I got a call from a lady named Faith," The moment Kyla said Faith, Spencer felt herself filling with jealousy. "And she told me that Ashley hadn't left her room in a couple of days."

"Why? Did she have the flu or something?" Spencer questioned.

"No, she saw the magazine." Kyla informed her softly. Spencer slumped back in her chair and sighed heavily.

"I didn't want her to find out that way." Said Spencer regretfully as she twisted her wedding ring that she moved to her right middle finger.

"I know, Spence." Kyla soothed. There was a long awkward silence and Spencer finally looked back up at Kyla again.

"Was she really mad?" She asked.

"Not at you but with herself." Kyla replied back. Spencer nodded her head.

"Mommy!" A little voice yelled from the next room. Spencer's frown turned into a smile instantly when she heard Justin's voice.

She stood up and walked in the hallway where Justin stood at the bottom of the stairs still in his pajamas. Spencer scooped him up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked sweetly.

"Hungry." He yawned tiredly in the crook of her neck.

"Well let's get something to eat." She said and carried him into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Kyla greeted Justin when the two of them arrived in the kitchen.

"Hi, Aunt Kyya." Justin said back. Spencer set him down on the chair she was sitting on a few minutes ago and walked towards her cabinets to find him breakfast.

"Justin do you want Coco Puffs or pancakes?" Spencer asked him while showing him the two boxes.

"Puffs!" Justin said excitedly pointing at the box of cereal. Spencer and Kyla laughed lightly.

"Spence, you better get going." Kyla said as she watched Spencer prepare Justin's breakfast. Spencer stopped in her tracks and look at Kyla.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going on this breakfast date with Carmen?" She questioned.

"Of course not! You need to get back in the game." Exclaimed Kyla as Spencer set the bowl of cereal in front of Justin.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. "I'm going upstairs to check on Raife and get ready, then."

Spencer walked out of the kitchen and heard Kyla yell out to her, "Don't wear anything too slutty!"

She shook her head and laughed while continuing up the stairs to her youngest son.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer gently opened the door and the bell attached to it rang causing Carmen to look up from her drink.

"Hey Spence." She called her over. Spencer smiled and walked over to the table she had reserved and sat down.

"Carmen did you see the papers?" Spencer asked timidly.

Carmen's eyes narrowed and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I did." She said with anger. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want anyone to find out so soon."

Spencer shook her head and picked up the menu in front of her.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

* * *

"You promise you'll write, Ash?" Faith asked Ashley as she was stepping in her car.

"Yes, Faith!" Ashley said. She stepped out of her car one more time to give her friend a hug and then got back in.

Ashley drove for 20 minutes and finally pulled up into the drive-way of the mansion that she and Spencer lived in.

She felt queasy and extremely nervous as she walked up the stairs to the house, shaking. Should she knock or just walk in? She decided against just walking in and rang the door the door bell, stepped back, and waited for her wife to answer the door.

"Ashley!" Kyla exclaimed as she opened the door with baby Raife laying on he shoulder.

"Hey." Ashley greeted her but was really looking at the baby in her arms. Kyla noticed looked down at Raife then back up at Ashley.

"Do you want to come in?" Kyla asked moving out of the doorway so Ashley could walk in.

"Yeah." Ashley replied and stepped into the familiar hallway.

"Let's go in the living room with Justin." Kyla said leading the way to the living room.

Ashley followed behind her in a daze and stared at everything as it passed with a huge smile. She was finally home.

"Justin, look who's here!" Kyla called to the young boy, who was playing with his toy cars on the floor. Justin looked up and his eyes instantly widened.

"Mommy!" He screamed and rushed to tackle her legs. Ashley bent over and embraced him tightly.

"Hey, baby." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Justin finally pulled back from the hug and Ashley, who was still on her knees, held him at arms length to get a good look at him.

"Oh my goodness, you've gotten big!" She exclaimed as she ruffled his hair.

"Where you been?" Justin asked. Ashley's smile faltered but she forced it to stay upon her face in front of her son.

"Mommy was sick so she had to go to a hospital to get better." She explained. She stood up from her kneeling position and stood directly in front of Kyla.

"Can I hold him?" She asked while motioning towards Raife.

"Of course!" Kyla said and genially moved the baby from her own arms to her sisters. Ashley looked down upon the baby she hadn't seen since he was a week old and marveled at how much he had also grown.

Ashley's legs felt weak so she sat down next to Justin on the floor with Raife cradled in her arms.

"I missed you guys so much." She whispered.

Kyla shifted uncomfortable where she stood and glanced at the clock.

"Ashley how about you spend some time with the boys by yourself and I'll go pick up some ice cream for all of us." Kyla suggested.

Ashley broke her gaze from her children and looked up at her sister.

"That sounds good."


	14. Chapter 14

"I had a really great time, Spence." Carmen said as she walked Spencer to her front door. Spencer smile back at her.

"Me, too." She agreed, nodding her head. The two of them had reached the front door of Spencer's house and were just awkwardly standing there.

"Well I should get going." Carmen announced. Spencer, who had been looking at her feet as shuffled them nervously, looked up at Carmen's face.

"Okay." She stated dryly. Carmen was a little taken back but pressed her luck and leaned forward to give Spencer a quick good-bye peck on the lips.

Spencer saw her leaning in and at the last second turned her head so instead of kissing her lips Carmen kissed her cheek.

"Bye!" Spencer said hastily and quickly walked into her house and shutting the door behind her.

Spencer leaned her forehead against the front door and lightly banged it twice as she muttered the word stupid a couple of times. She wasn't sure why she didn't let Carmen kiss her properly.

Pulling herself together, Spencer threw her stuff on the ground and followed the sounds of her laughing children.

'They must really be enjoying time with Aunt Kyla." Spencer thought before she entered the room.

"Hey you g-"Spencer said put stopped dead when she saw Kyla wasn't playing with her kids at all. It was her soon-to-be ex Wife, Ashley, who should have been in rehab at the moment.

Ashley looked up from the ground where Justin had her pinned, the two of them were pretending to be wrestlers.

"Spencer, hey!" She said jumping up and fixing her hair to look a little decent.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer questioned, with her lips pursed together and the anger starting to bubble inside of her.

"Well, I'm now out of rehab and I wanted to spend time with our kids." Ashley explained as she took a tiny baby step towards Spencer.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something but stopped, as she realized she didn't want her kids to see or hear their mothers fighting.

"Meet me in my room when Kyla arrives." Spencer growled out at her. She turned and stomped out of the room.

"Okay, Spence." Ashley silently called after her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey I got everyone ice cream!" Kyla announced happily, walking into the living room with her hands full.

"Kyla!" Ashley said loudly jumping off the floor. "Can you watch the kids for a little bit while I go upstairs and talk with Spencer?"

Kyla looked a little shocked and she looked at her watch doing a double take.

"It's only 10:30 and she's home already!" She exclaimed. Ashley nodded her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for Kyla to answer.

"Well…?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Kyla stated as she motioned Ashley away.

Ashley didn't need to be told twice as she quickly walked away and ran up the stairs. She did, however, stop dead in her tracks when she reached the door of what used to bed the bedroom she shared with Spencer. The room Spencer now referred to as just her own.

Ashley put her ear to the door to try and hear Spencer, but was unlucky as she remember the wood was sound proof.

Ashley's sweaty hand cover the cold metal door knob and twisted it to the right slowly. She pushed open to revel Spencer sitting at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Spence, I'm here." Ashley said uncertainly as she shut the door behind her and walk towards her.

Spencer lifted her head to revel a tear stained face towards Ashley. Hastily she stood up and looked Ashley square in the eyes with her arms now crossed against her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked harshly. Ashley's mouth went dry instantly and she gulped.

"I came to see you and the kids." Ashley replied weakly. She took a nervous step forward but felt really hurt when Spencer noticed and took a step back.

"You just going to mess them up, Ashley!" Spencer yelled. "How do you think Justin and Raife will feel if they see you one day and then not see you again for months!"

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Spence." Said Ashley timidly.

"Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" Spencer spat at her bitterly. Ashley furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She questioned bewildered that Spencer would even think that she would do something like that in her right state of mind.

"Don't play dumb, Ashley, you know who I'm talking about!"

Ashley shook her head 'no' at Spencer and said, "Honey, I seriously have no clue what you're talking about!"

"First of all, don't call me honey!" Spencer said. "Second, I'm talking about the woman you had the nerve to bring into this house and fuck! The one you said you were living with and the one you said you loved!"

Ashley faltered at her words. She knew who Spencer was talking about but didn't remember doing or saying the things Spencer said she had.

"I- I honestly don't remember half of the shit I did, Spence." Ashley said pleadingly. "You have to believe me when I say that I would _never _intention hurt you."

Spencer shook her head in confusion and tore her eyes away from Ashley and instead focused on the wedding ring Ashley still had her finger. She began to cry again.

"Do you know just how much you've hurt me!" Spencer demanded through her tears, making Ashley want to cry.

"Yeah-" Ashley began but was cut off.

"No you don't!" Spencer said sadly. "I was this big fat emotional wreak after Justin was born and you were the only thing that kept me sane. Even my post partum depression didn't seen half as bad when I was around you."

Spencer paused to catch her breath and calm herself down a bit.

"And when you go and turn all of my insecurities about our relationship into a reality.." Spencer paused again. "It felt like you were literally crushing me."

Tears now began to fall down Ashley's face.

"I know it doesn't make any difference but I'm so very sorry." Ashley croaked out.

Ashley quickly filled the space in between them and embraced Spencer into a tight hug.

"I love you so much." Ashley whispered into her wife's ear. Spencer felt the hot breath tingle all the way down her spine and held Ashley even closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley could have killed Kyla when she heard her knocking on the bedroom door she and Spencer were behind.

Spencer quickly jumped out of Ashley's arms as if she'd been electrocuted and went to sit on the bed while Ashley yanked open the large wooden door with annoyance.

"What Kyla?" Ashley snapped at her sister while give her a harsh glare.

"Spencer someone's at the door for you." Kyla said sweetly, ignoring Ashley since she was so rude to her.

Spencer sat up and walked to the door and stopped behind Ashley, who didn't turn around fearing that Spencer who run off like a skittish deer when Ashley wanted her close by her.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked puzzled. Ashley wondered that, too.

"Uh…" Kyla nervously glanced back and forth between Spencer and Ashley. "C-Carmen."

"Oh." Spencer said quickly and looked at Ashley to see what her reaction was.

"We can finish talking later if you'd like to go speak with her." Ashley said with her arms crossed, face red with anger, and fake kindness dripping from her tone.

Spencer shook her head. "Kyla, can you tell her I'm busy right now?"

"Yeah." Kyla responded and walked down the hallway towards the staircase. Ashley waited until she heard Kyla's footsteps disappear until she closed the door. She turned around and looked blankly at Spencer.

"If you wanted to see her you-" Ashley started but was cut off by Spencer's soft lips crushing against her own. Ashley's eyes widened in surprise but she wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Ashley moaned when she felt Spencer's warm tongue enter her mouth and slowly started to lead her towards the bed. As Ashley started to move backwards she felt her shoes get tangled in the clothes that were lying on Spencer's floor and lost her balance.

"Ahhh!" Ashley screamed as she fell, taking Spencer down with her by her waist.

The two of them laid liked that for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes while Spencer layed on top of Ashley.

"I missed you so much." Spencer gently whispered. She placed a sweet kiss on Ashley's cheek and then rolled over and laid on the floor beside her a little ways away.

"I missed you too, Spence." Ashley said. "Not a minute went by where I wasn't think of you."

Spencer hastily turned her head and tightened her jaw.

"Then why would you cheat on me!" Spencer demanded, still not looking at her. Ashley got on her knees and crawled over to her then startled her hips.

"Spencer, I love you and I'm so sorry for what I did." Ashley pleaded but Spencer still didn't look at her so Ashley gently put her hand under Spencer's chin and turned her head so they would be eye to eye again. "If I was in my right state of mind I would have never done those things. All I can do is assure you that I'm never going to drink or get mixed up with drugs, ever again."

Spencer search Ashley's face, the face she had loved since she was 16, and so no trace of lying.

"I had sex with Carmen." Spencer blurted out. Ashley leaned back and felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut.

"What!" Ashley asked, shocked and hurt. She got up from startling Spencer and sat on the floor next to her. Spencer set up and sadly looked at Ashley.

"I was hurt so I went out, got drunk, and the next thing I knew I woke up naked in her bed." Spencer explained. Ashley's fists clutched so hard together and she vowed if she ever saw Carmen she would bash her ugly face into a wall.

"But I'm telling you this because we should be completely honest with each other if we're ever going to get back together." Spencer said. Ashley felt her heart stop.

"You want to get back together?" Ashley's voice cracked and made it obvious she was now holding back tears.

"Yeah I-" Ashley leaped forward and did what Spencer did not to long ago. She crashed her lips on to her wife's lips and kissed her with all love and passion she felt.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley felt the hem of her shirt being lifted and she smiled against Spencer's lips.

"A little eager are we?" Ashley asked and moved her attention to Spencer's neck.

"I wanna see them-" Spencer moaned as she completed her mission, taking her wife's shirt off to reveal her slim figure in nothing but a solid red bra. Ashley laughed at her.

"Spencer you've seen my breasts before." Ashley teased as she lightly grabbed her face and place a small kiss on her lips.

"That's not what I meant!" Spencer cried out with a blush creeping on her face. Ashley raised her right eyebrow.

"Show me your new tattoos." Spencer asked allowing her eyes to rest on Ashley's cleavage to see the one that had her name. Ashley followed her gaze then took of her hands in her own.

"This one is to show my love to you." Ashley put her hand over the tattoo and stared at her waiting for her reaction. For a minute she was silent and completely still and then tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Do you think we could ever be the same?" Spencer asked looking into Ashley eyes.

"No." Ashley said simply which caused Spencer a twinge of pain. "We'll be better."

Ashley slightly turned so her right shoulder was facing Spencer.

"And these are the other two people that have a hold of my heart." Ashley said. Spencer smiled and traced the names of her children with her index finger.

"So the tattoo count is up to 6." Spencer laughed. Ashley smiled at her.

"Yes and you could have one if you weren't so chicken." Spencer faked a gasp of surprise at Ashley's words.

"Well," Spencer began as she stood up. "I think we should have a dinner party tonight and announce that we're back together."

Ashley would have loved to jumped and exclaimed that she really liked the idea but the truth was she hated it. All those people would come over sneer at her for being a lying, cheating bitch and silently judge Spencer as weak and stupid for taking her back.

"I don't know…" Ashley drawled out.

"Please!" Spencer begged and pushed out her bottom lip. Ashley laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Ok." Spencer gave a small girly squeal and hugged her. "Only because you're so damn beautiful."


	18. Chapter 18

While Ashley was fighting with Justin to put on his vest, she could hear the arrival of some of the guests below.

"Justin, stay still." Ashley gritted through her teeth while finally succeeding in pulling the vest over his head. She let out a huff of victory and smiled as she watched the small boy run out of the room.

"Now it's your turn." Ashley informed Raife, whom had been watching his mom intently for the past ten minutes tring to get his broth dressed.

It took her a maximum of 5 minutes to get Raife dressed and 20 minutes to get herself ready before they heard the voice of Spencer calling them down stairs. Ashley took a deep breath and tried to calm herself now.

"Let's get this over with, baby." Whispered to her son as she scooped him in her arms and placing his head on her shoulder.

Ashley slowly walked down the stairs and listened to the buzzing noise of tons of people talk at once. She stepped into the dining room and although it didn't actually happen it had felt like the whole room became deathly silent.

"Hey, everyone." Ashley greeted to the tiny sea of faces the had turned to look at her. And to Ashley's surprise they weren't glaring daggers into, well except for Paula who used to do that anyway.

"Hey Ashley!" Arthur's warm voice greeted back first. He walked towards her and embraced her into a hug, baby in arms included. After he pulled apart he place a kiss upon Raife's head.

"Here," He said while talking the baby out of her arms. "Let me take him while you go greet your guests."

"Thanks, Arthur." Ashley said and quickly rushed to Spencer's side.

The rest of the group all got to say 'hello' to Ashley before Spencer suggested they move the party into the kitchen. So all 11 adults and 4 children moved to their seats at the ten thousand dollar dinner table, which Ashley's mother Christine bought when she lived in the house, and started to complain that the children would dirty it

"They're fine Christine." Ashley snapped so only her mother would hear her. Christine glared at her daughter and walked to the other end of the table to sit by Kyla.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's elbow and pulled her closer so she could whisper in her ear, "Be nice, Ash."

"I'm trying." Ashley said sharply. Spencer rolled her eyes and sat down.

"So Ashley..." Paula started which was met by Spencer harshly glaring at her.

"Mom." Spencer warned and Paula Shrugged her off.

"Did you know that Spencer was on a television show?" Paula asked while her icy stare made Ashley shiver.

"Yeah." Ashley answered to everyone's surprise. "My Manager Ethan personally came to me to sign the release forms stating that she could use my guitar for something."

Spencer winced. She hadn't gotten around telling Ashley exact what TV show she had been on. Or what she did with the guitar.

"Do you even know what the show is called?" Paula asked as politely as she could while taking a sip red wine from her glass.

"No." Ashley said curiously. Everyone took notice of the tension and Spencer's friend Leah announced she would go help Kyla bring the rest of the food out from the kitchen.

"The Ex-Wives Club." Paula said and downed the rest of her drink.

"Well that sounds amazing, Spencer." Christine chuckled causing all of Ashley's anger to unfairly shift towards her mother.

"Why are you even here!" She yelled at her. Spencer got up from the table and removed Justin from his.

"Look if everyone wants to argue do not do it with all of the children in the room." And with that she left the room with Justin of her hip. Chelsea followed suite with her daughter Aasha, Nina went with her partner Jenny and their daughter Juliet, then Kyla with Raife. So all that were left was Ashley, Paula, Christine, Arthur, Aiden, and Glen.

"Well it seems you drove half of the party away." Christine stated. It was silent at the table.

"Look Davies," Glen spoke for the first time that evening. "You better not hurt my sister again."

"I have no intention to." Ashley said honestly as she looked him square in the eyes.

"Are we allowed to eat yet?" Aiden interrupted. Everyone, except Arthur, turned to glare and mutter a 'Shut up'.

"I'm going to get a drink." Ashley mumbled and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and sighed. There wasn't any alcohol in this house besides the bottle of wine that the Carlin's brought and they were to keep an eye on it at the table. So instead she grabbed a can of Pepsi and headed back into the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley reluctantly walked back into the dining room, soda in hand, and returned to her seat. To her surprise Spencer, Chelsea, and Kyla returned with the explanation that Nina and Jenny were watching the kids.

"You know Spencer," Christine's voice broke the silence. "I'd like to hear more about your TV appearance."

Spencer shifted uneasily in her seat and tried her best not to glare at her mother-in-law.

"How about we begin eating." She answered and started to pile mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Finally." Aiden muttered and nearly ripped the bowl out of Spencer's hands.

"I'm actually a little curious myself, Spence." Ashley said and twisted her body to face her wife.

"Can we please talk about something else." Spencer begged using her puppy dog eyes that Ashley couldn't resist.

"Sur-" Ashley was answering but was cut.

"Spencer just tell us what you did with the guitar and we'll just move to the next topic." Paula said. Spencer let out a sigh of defeat and lover her gaze to her plate.

"Okay." She agreed and the turned towards Ashley. "Ash, I sort of smashed your guitar."

Ashley felt her mouth drop. Her took her a couple of minutes to recover.

"WHAT!?" She cried out and stood up whilst still not taking her eyes off the guilty Spencer.

"Ash you have to understand that I was going through a really rough time and I wasn't think clearly." Spencer said meekly defending her actions. This did nothing to help Ashley's slack jawed demeanor.

"You smashed the first guitar I ever own." A shocked Ashley said in a panicked voice.

Spencer nodded, "I'm sorry."

Paula snorted and Ashley shook out of her trance and looked at her.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" Ashley snapped rudely and Paula glared back.

"I've long ago accepted my daughter is gay but that doesn't mean I will ever except what you did to her or my grandson." Paula hissed and Ashley felt some of her muscles slump in defeat at the truth. "She may have broke some stupid material thing but you broke her heart and that is something I will never forgive you for. Even if she has."

The anger Ashley may or may not have felt over the smashed guitar were gone and she was once again filled with guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Paula." Ashley's voice cracked as she was on the verge of tears. "But Spencer and I love each other and I so thankful she decide our marriage was worth saving. I'd kill myself before I ever hurt her again."

Paula's icy gaze softened a bit.

"Why don't we get our vows renewed?" Spencer said breaking the silence. Ashley hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as if she were trying to cover-up that fact that they'd ever fallen and smiled brightly at her wife.

"I'd love that." She said and leaned over and captured her wife into a soft passionate kiss.


End file.
